The Buired Life
by BlondeKatniss
Summary: Katniss has been brutally murdered and no evidence has been found. She is a ghost now and it's up to her to help the detectives working on her case to find her dead body. Modern day.


**I JUST CAME UP WITH THIS. NOW IT'S ON THE INTERNET. FOR THE WORLD TO SEE. **CRIES** FML**

****ANGELIC VOICE** ****_I OWN NOOOOOTTTTTTHHHHHIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_**

* * *

Being dead isn't actually all that bad. You're never hungry, but you can eat all you want. You're never tired so you can run, swim and stay up late all the time. Also no rules. I don't have much room to complain really. Well, except that I'm not actually living. And they haven't found my body or anything.

If you want to know how I died, continue reading. If you are sensitive to blood, gore, and all that stuff, you might want to tune out for a few paragraphs or something.

It was just a normal day in my standards. Went to school which is boring, boring, boring. Then when it was over, I had dropped Prim off at the house and went to the park to climb trees. I know, sounds pretty lame, but it's something I enjoyed. Still enjoy. Will enjoy. Past, present, future, whatever. Anyway, on my way back, I thought I'd stop at this little bakery and buy a cupcake for Prim, the special kind with cool-whip on top. I bought the cupcake then I was walking home. Well, I made the mistake of taking the short route home. Mom says that I should always go home taking the main sidewalk and not take the back road behind people houses. Well, I had already made it through town safely and I lived in a nice a neighborhood so I felt pretty safe.

I feel stupid for ever feeling that way ever. But stupidly I did feel that way.

I was walking on the dirt road behind the fences of people homes. I noticed that one of the gates was opened. I didn't think anything of it. But when I walked by, a man was standing in his backyard that had an amazing garden. I'd never seen him before, but this was a big neighborhood.

"Hello there!" He said.

I kept walking.

"Wait a moment." He said. "It's awfully hot out. Would you like some lemonade?" He held up a pitcher of lemonade with special lemons all cut up inside.

"No thank you, sir." I said politely.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. One of those creepy smiles. "Come on, I insist." He said, not in his nice tone he had been using. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his backyard, into his house and into the basement. Of course I was screaming the entire time, but he quickly covered my mouth with his other hand and literally picked me up the rest of the way. His basement looked more like an evil laboratory. He strapped me to one of those doctor tables and then put an IV in my arm.

I think I fell asleep, but I remember watching as he cut me open and removed my kidneys, lungs, even some bones and eventually my heart. He put them on ice and I guess I was officially dead. It was obvious I wasn't the first person he had cut open.

He sold my body parts over the black-market. It was his job. What a sick job. Kidnapping people then selling their body parts. I mean, it could've been worse but I really wish I could've died doing something cool. Like skydiving, or swimming with sharks.

I was left like that in the basement for three days, strapped to the table. The cops came to talk to him like they did everyone else. He just feigned shock and said, "What kind of person goes after a thirteen-year-old girl? How terrible." The cops just nodded and left.

After that, he knew he had to get rid of my body. I watched as he wrapped up my bloody mess of a body in a plastic garbage bag. He didn't bother sewing me up. Then he took me to where there was road construction. A large smoothed-over pile of dirt where they were about to pave over was in his sights. He buried me only a foot below ground and covered it up best he could. That morning they paved over where I was buried. Not noticing it was slightly lumpy. Just like that, I was almost impossible to find.

I learned later his last name was Snow and he used to be a doctor.

I still watch him sometimes. But only when I want to mess with him. Like unplug his TV or leave his water running. Just little things. He doesn't know it's me but I think it's fun. He put my cupcake in his fridge and it's still in there.

I've been dead for six months. I want to be found.

* * *

Mom and Prim are seated at the table, eyes on the uneaten dinner. Neither talking.

"Mommy-" Prim begins but Mom holds up and hand to silence her.

They don't know I'm sitting at the table with them. I've been with them the whole time. I haven't quite figured out how to be seen. I can go to Heaven then come back here whenever I feel. I can go back and forth and back and forth. I like Heaven a lot. Everyone's nice and knows my name. I can do whatever I want.

One of the other angels up there told me if I really wanted to, I can make people see me. I haven't tried it yet, but I think I want to do it. Like right now.

Mom and Prim don't really know what happened to me. No evidence. Nothing. All they could get was that I bought a cupcake from the bakery. And that's it.

My dad died two years before I did. He was the first person I saw when I got to Heaven. I jumped into his arms and he swung me around. Dad and I are up there, Mom and Prim are down here. I'm disappointed that we're not really a family. Dad says it's going to be okay. I can see other ghosts and that's pretty cool, too.

I've left subtle signs that I'm still here. My bedroom has been left untouched. I laid down in my bed like I was going to sleep, then I kicked my legs and rolled around. I left it like that, when Mom came in in the morning, I don't know, to see if I had magically shown up, she cried and made the bed. Then I left my hairbrush on the bathroom counter, like I always do and Mom would usually tell me to out it away. She put it away for me.

I don't know what she thinks of it, but I don't think she actually knows it's me.

Prim looks so sad. Mom looks even sadder if that's even possible.

And just like that, Prim starts to cry. "Prim, honey," Mom says and wraps her arms around her. I hug her, too, but I don't think she notices.

I want them to see me. I don't want them to be sad anymore.

The thing is, they think that I'm gone. That I'm not here anymore.

The thing is... I never left.

* * *

**YAH OR NAH?**

**I'M GONNA ADD A LITTLE PEETA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. ;)**

**OKAY BYE.**


End file.
